


[Podfic] Military T-60 Boy

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: A pre-war porn star shows up on the front steps of the Cambridge police station; Danse and his enormous celebrity crush have a hard time adjusting.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Military T-60 Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Military T-60 Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490409) by [raisedbyhyenas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbyhyenas/pseuds/raisedbyhyenas). 



> excuse me while I squee about this fic, bc i always love to read it when i need a pick-me-up. awkward!danse is my fave~

Title: Military T-60 Boy

Author: raisedbyhyenas

Reader: Cân Cennau

Rough Length: 43 mins

Format: MP3 and OGG

[[MP3] Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XBpsywUfbr-mwrUe3mBc5ysiMNqsrbC5)

[[OGG] Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Gqq5M8iwCIqZCa78bFzMNrp_6BDhDWYz)


End file.
